1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to pedal-powered cycles, generally embracing bicycles and tricycles, and more specifically is directed to an amusement or recreational three-wheeled cycle intended principally for novelty and amusement, and to a modification used for high speed aerodynamic design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lowly wheelbarrow may be, to some extent, considered prior art in that there is a forward single wheel, a cradle rearwardly thereof supported by a sub-frame, and some means, which is the operator, that supports the rearward elevated portion of the frame above the axle of the forward wheel. Turning is accomplished by tilting of the front wheel in the direction of desired travel. In this case, the burden cradle also tilts.
A distant cousin of the invention would by the tricycle, commonly referred to as a "trike" which is essentially a bicycle with a fixed set of rear wheels rather than a single wheel. Steering is done strictly by turing the front wheel in the direction which travel is to follow. There is no tilting of the burden cradle as there is in the wheelbarrow situation.
A child's version of the tricycle is also available, made principally of molded plastic parts, wherein the front wheel is driven by pedal-pads mounted on crank arms fastened directly to the axle of the front wheel. The cradle and rear wheels are fixed, and turning is accomplished strictly as in the adult trike. Then turning angle is limited to the extent that a child can spread his legs to allow the wheel to turn. This limitation is created by the fact that drive is by the placement of the driving pedal on the axle of the front wheel, whereas in the adult trike the drive is chain transmitted to the rear wheels as in normal bicycle construction.
Finally, the only other known prior art which is of consequence, is the effort to produce a high speed powered vehicle wherein the most successful effort has been a reclining cradle for the operator and pedals which are drive connected to a single rear wheel through a drive train. There are two front wheels with automotive type steering. The pedals are located such that the operator can drive the pedals by muscular power instead of being limited to the force which can be applied by the body weight of the operator.
Such devices are generally of very lightweight construction and housed in an aerodynamically engineered capsule in order to reduce wind drag. There is no known prior device of this type wherein the front wheel is in fixed relationship to the cradle and guidance caused by tilting as in the present invention.